To the hell with the abyss!
by Suryallee
Summary: Hiei is out for Yusuke HieiYusuke, for matured readers, malemale story, Dont like it, !Dont read it!Updated, chappy 11 originally 10 is out!
1. Chapter 1

**To the hell with the abyss!**

**Chapter one, beta version**

_**(Okay, I hope I have done a better job. If not, run it through someone else. It was a pleasure to work with you Suryallee!)**_

_**Altar, I will definitely not do THAT! Thank you! For making yourself so much trouble with me (Smiles happily) Well, to the others here, I hope you are happy now. After I got the other one back as well, I will change it also, until then, Love you all, my reviewers and readers!**_

_**Have fun, Suryallee**_

Yusuke cleaned his new apartment, armed with only a broom at the moment. He whirled around, his broom striking the dirty floor with a force known only to demons and other supernatural creatures. Yusuke wanted to end this task as fast as he could.

Whoever saw him now and whoever knew Yusuke would have been very surprised to see the delinquent working and using a broom! He was cleaning his home as fast as he could just as he did every Saturday. Surprisingly, this young man did a good job.

Since moving out of his mother's home, Yusuke has been one happy half demon. Now he could do whatever he wanted to do and on top of that; there were no longer beer and liquor bottles lying around.

Three years in the demon world had a better effect on him as he thought. So the young man cleaned his entire apartment every Saturday and then went to Keiko to work at her family's ramen shop for the money he needed for his flat.

Only today was an exception, it was his free day at the month. The two had decided right after he came back, that they felt other more like siblings around each other and had broken up their relationship, to be just friends.

It was better Yusuke thought, so they both could act more freely into their rare friendship and most importantly for both them was that they where free for others.

Keiko Yukimura would have a new boyfriend very soon since she got affection from his friend Kurama. The redhead, Kurama, knew the facts— and most importantly for Yusuke was that Kurama was one of his few friends! The spirit fox suited her better as Yusuke found.

At the moment, Yusuke was simply happy.

Outside Yusuke's window, and in good hiding amongst the shadows of the night, stood a silent figure on the roof of a house in the neighbourhood. He watched the teen with no particular interest visible in his stony features. He came back right after he heard from Kurama that Keiko and Yusuke had broken up their relationship. The silent one would have never thought that those two would do such a thing!

He gave up his secret desires for Yusuke a long time ago, but now the longing for the company of the boy in the flat across him, stayed. Sometimes it show itself into little things like, rescuer Yusuke's butt or talking some sense into him, but mostly he never shows his lust for the teen.

Only his long-time friend, Kurama knew about this but even he could not really clearly tell, if it was only his imagination or something more. The silent one on the roof never told him anything, but the fox had his suspicious that there was more as friendship from the beginning. He did not like the fact that the spirit fox knew this all, but then again it did not matter now.

Now, he could have Yusuke for himself and he would have the spirit detective turned demon, he vowed mentally. He would take the young man and make him his own only, before this night was over. Hiei would get what he now wanted for so long!

Hiei knew very well how strong Yusuke was. It was a fact that Yusuke was before he went back to the Ningenkai, much stronger then he. Hiei himself was very strong and powerful— not a lightly played fact.

But after half a year under Mukuro's lead in his training Hiei had grown in power— almost immensely and was now into the position to overpower the young man with ease. It cost him a lot to gain this level but Hiei had wanted to get stronger.

Now he was.

Another fact was that Yusuke was so young. Not even half-hundred years old and Hiei was much older than the detective was. This and all the other facts had granted the demon to get stronger than Yusuke under the right training— faster than Hiei had originally thought he would.

Now, the demon thought, it came in handy. He was fully aware of the fact that he wanted the new ruler of Toranin as his mate, but that was not so important for the short demon. All Hiei wanted since Yusuke beat him that night so long ago was to get the beautiful and powerful human detective for his self.

First only to anger Koenma with it, but after he had met the boy, only for himself! The spirit detective hooked the short demon from the start with the fire in his eyes. Yusuke's attitude impressed Hiei much more than his eyes and the short demon liked it!

That was why he has wanted so badly to cut the young boy. Back there, with the shadow sword to get him under his control. But Kurama had stopped him from doing so and after Kurama's intervention the detective brought Hiei down with the lucky shot from his dammed spirit gun!

After that, Hiei wanted nothing other as to have his revenge at the young boy and he was determined that time to get such **sweet** revenge on Koenma's number one detective. But again the boy had gotten the better out of Hiei and turned out to be one of Hiei's rare friends in the following time.

Hiei was more than pissed after Sensui killed his friend in the cave, but after he found out what have happened to Yusuke afterwards, he was glad that the human did it.

Now that Yusuke was a demon, Hiei had no longer had to worry about him so much and he would live as long as Hiei.

So the only problem, the jaganshi plagued now, was how he could get the black-haired beautiful detective, writing in pleasure under his needy body and his bite-mark on his light tanned neck!

Damn! Why could he not go without problems for once in his life! The demon cursed under his breath and settled down on the tree branch near Yusuke's window to think about this.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was ready with his task and began to strip down in his room right in front of the much-excited Hiei in the tree outside his window! The fire demon was trying his hardest to control his rising arousal witch turned out to be more problematic than he thought it would be! He suspected that Yusuke would need a shower and some new clothes after cleaning the apartment.

Hiei had a hard time.

This was not fair!

The jagon user could feel his cock twitch in need by the sight of Yusuke's muscular body. He licked his lips sensually and examined the young man more closely.

Yusuke's skin was darker as his and his body well trained and has build out nicely with all the training.

The detective would be a sight to behold when he was lost in Hiei's ecstasy. Hiei wished nothing more as to see Yusuke's big brown eyes glazed over with lust and need! To feel his body under his own smaller one, to hear the boy call out his name at the moment he came.

Hiei's bandaged hand began to caress the bulge into his pants in a steady motion; he needed the detective turned demon lord badly! When Yusuke began to strip down his boxers, Hiei lost it and used his unholy speed to appear right in front of the startled detective in only a second.

"What? Hiei…! Uhmpf!"

Without any other word the short but strong demon knocked the startled youth to the floor and straddled his waist. Then Hiei leaned down to pin Yusuke's hands over his head.

Before Yusuke could get his senses back, Hiei's lips crashed down on his! Yusuke believe that he was kissing a seemingly horny fire apparition! Yusuke struggled wildly against the surprisingly strong Hiei to get to free himself and to get away from him.

To his great surprise, it was not working as it did in the past! Yusuke found in that moment how much stronger the short demon must have grown into the last year. Hell, he could even overpower Yusuke his self now! Not to mention his dirty thoughts about the position that he and the fiery demon were in at the moment.

They were not one bit helpful to the trouble he found himself in now!

Yusuke finally able to looked into Hiei's ruby red eyes. He gulped down and said, "Man I'm in deep trouble this time!"

"Hello Yusuke! Have you missed me?" With a devilish grin, the jagon user smiled down to Yusuke— right into the black haired teen's now slightly frightened eyes and licked his lips. "I will take that that you have forgotten my vowed revenge on you a few years back too, huh?

"I have not done so," Hiei continued. "You have to know that I never forgot it, but you don't have worry about that Yusuke. After I am done with you tonight, you will never go anywhere away from me again and I will finally have my revenge! Only, it will be something different from anything you all thought it would be."

With that said, Hiei began to fulfill his dreams of so long and kissed the youth wantonly again.

Leave me a nice review ok?

Suryallee


	2. Chapter 2

To The Hell With The Abyss!

**Chapter two, beta version from Altar chan.**

**Thank you! Now it sounds better, especially the end.**

**I will send you the third chapter after I have translated it completely.**

**Suryallee**

Yusuke tried his hardest not to respond to Hiei's passionate kiss. He secretly liked the short demon more than a friend did as he started to want more of his touches! But he was straight, right?

Yusuke's mind was relentless in spinning thoughts! How fast could he get his butt out of here? And most relevant to the current situation: how the hell could Yusuke rescue his butt from the horny fire apparition who straddled his waist!

Hiei was not only stronger as ever before, he was determined as well to screw Yusuke three ways from Sunday!

'Not good, the teen thought. What has gotten into him? He never showed signs of this before, right? Ok, he rescues my butt several times and was always there for me when I need his company. But does that mean only friendship to him? Crap! If I don't find something to distract Hiei with he's going to be screwing up my ass very soon! I really am dead meat this time! I have to get away from him fast before he discovers my dirty mind and screws me senseless.

Hell, I would even enjoy that! But I am into women and not into cute… err I mean … cut it out Yusuke!

I am NOT gay!'

With that he did the only thing left to do in this hot sticky situation— Yusuke bit Hiei's tongue and rammed his right knee between Hiei's legs hard.

The demon let out a sharp hiss of pain and let the teen go for a few seconds! That slip up from Hiei was all the ruler of Toranin needed in order to roll out from under Hiei's frame and take his leave unwillingly as fast as Yusuke could manage it.

"Sorry Hiei, but I had to do that! I really don't know what's gotten into you, but I hope it is only temporary! Sorry again partner, but I am straight!"

With that, Yusuke was quick to get his clothes back on and took for the first time of his life, a window to get away from Hiei at top speed.

Yusuke's mind was blank. He needed a place to hide and fast! What the hell had gotten in the fire demon? Was it mating season for him too or what? Had he missed something?

Yusuke ran with all the speed he had gained over the last years, but inside himself he knew that it would be not enough to leave the speedy demon behind him for long. His first thought was Kurama but then Yusuke remembered that the fox told him that he would be on a study trip with his school for a time.

'Ok, not to Kurama,' Yusuke thought.

Kazuma was not strong enough and ill as well. Shizuru would simply wish him good luck as pointless as it would be and Genkai? Why she would only laugh her head off!

The only one left was Koenma, but his dad would bring him straight back into the Makai, so no dice there. Finally Yusuke turned to the only place he thought of it was safe enough to stay. Yusuke was farther away as anybody could see.

Meanwhile, Hiei recovered slowly from his very displeasing meeting with Yusuke's knee. He was cursing loudly at his own carelessness to let the youth get the better of him and run away— right after he had gotten this delicious body under his own! Hiei was just about to feel good, and then bang!

Yusuke's knee ended his excitement very abruptly.

'Life is not fair,' the jaganshi decided. 'Nope, not fair at all!'

Now he had to hunt his prey down and for all Hiei knew, Yusuke the half demon could have gotten as far away as possible! Hiei cursed his luck once more.

A really evil smile crept on Hiei's face by this thought. Oh he loved the idea to hunt down the alluring teen!

In fact, he loved the idea so much, that Hiei fast forgot his hurting lower region and was on his feet again. The jagon user removed his ward from his third eye and opened it.

It took him only a minute to realize two things; one, his prey was farther away than he thought and two, the dammed detective was in a place that Hiei could not tread! He would not be able to get Yusuke without the own will of Yusuke his self!

Who told Yusuke about this place anyway?

He doubted it greatly that the teen found out about its magic on his own.

'That would be interesting,' Hiei thought. To get Yusuke back out of it, he would need more strength; he needed to use other tactics to get his delicious prey back under his body. Hiei thought about the problem for several minutes, and then his frame disappeared in a swirl of air.

Yusuke panted heavily. He had run so fast that he even lost his breath.

After he got his breath back under control, the teen looked around. This was a very old temple. It was holy ground; no full-blooded yokai could take a single step on it. Yusuke could, because he was once a ningen and not evil, but he doubted that Hiei could do it. Hiei was not evil by nature, but he had bad intentions against Yusuke and this place would not allow the demon to harm him.

Yusuke sat down and folded his arms over his head.

The youth tried his hardest to get his dirty thoughts out of his aberrant mind. The body of his friend had felt too good— too hot on his own. And the way Hiei had moved his arousal against his groin had been more then alluring to Yusuke. He hated himself for his dirty mind, why could he not think nice **normal** dirty thoughts about women for once? No, he had to have perverted fantasies about his best friends, his male friends to be more precise.

And for all people, Hiei!

He sighted heavily, if he did not find something very fast he surly would end up with the fire demon and to Yusuke's own horror he knew to well that he would enjoy it!

There were a few things that Hiei hopefully did not know. First of all and most important to Yusuke was that he was near his own mating cycle!

If Hiei found him in that time… better not to think about it! The next was his unusual attraction to the short demon and the last was that Yusuke considered himself as straight.

He had seen many of these relationships in the Makai. Yusuke did not mind them. It did not interest him if someone liked male or female or both, but he simply liked only females and not males!

Or…maybe he did?

This was the first time of his short live, that Yusuke thought seriously about this. He never needed to do so because he had Keiko all the time, but now she was no longer the wall he could use to hide behind.

"Damn it!"

"Thinking about me Yusuke?"

'Crap!'

Yusuke thought. He had hoped he would have more time before Hiei found him. And then the voice, the apparition used to address him… huskily and deep— it was like silk.

'Not fair!' All the dirty thoughts that Yusuke thought that he suppressed popped back into his mind.

"I assure you, I am not mad or in heat— it is nothing like that. But you will be in a short time. Won't you, Yusuke?" Hiei pressed.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!'

The teen planted his fingers into his short black hair fiercely. Hiei had found out his little secret! He knew what the short yokai was planning; Hiei would simply watch and wait. Until the mating season had its full effect on Yusuke and then he would simply lure him out of his momentary safely with his needs and take what he wanted!

'Not good!'

"You know, you can't hide in there forever.

It is only a matter of time before I get to your sweet virgin ass! And do you know what, Yusuke?

I immensely will enjoy fucking you silly!

But the best of it will be that I will make it very sure that you like it.

So, why do you not give up and come here to me, so we two can play a little, without these problems? I promise you, that you will never do something other as sex again after I am finished with you Yusuke.

Why do you not give it up before things get ugly, hmm? You know that I will get you in the end, Yusuke."

The teen shivered violently under the silken voice of the short yokai.

Yusuke knew Hiei was right. He would have only to wait it out and what Hiei told him made it so terribly unfair! Yusuke could clearly see the fire apparition to his left; Hiei was without his usual cloak and wore only his black pants.

The teen got a good look at his former companion. Hiei looked simply inviting to the shivering youth and his voice— the bastard did it on purpose! Yusuke was sure that Hiei's voice was the sexiest voice he had ever heard before!

The demon's voice was in normal situations sexy enough, but when he wanted to be, Hiei could sound sexier as none other could! All the coldness it normally held was not there. Only a sensually and alluring soft and silken deep voice was present.

It was a pleasure to hear the yokai talk, and his choice of words did not make it easier for Yusuke to ignore the demon; in fact his slightly dirty talk was turning the teen on to no end!

He hated Hiei for that!

He was only glad that Hiei could not see him in the moment. He was behind an old stonewall and it well hidden from Hiei's view.

Yusuke felt suddenly very hot, not good. And his body began slowly to betray him; Yusuke could feel himself grow hot by only looking at the well-built demon. Hiei was no doubt a sexy bastard and a cocky one too. Yusuke would always get this reaction from himself ever since he knew the little monster!

Oh how Yusuke longed to teach the little sexy monster in his view a lesson in behaving!

But he could not avoid the sexy bastard forever, so what to do? He needed ideas. Yusuke was determined to teach Hiei that he was no one to mess with, but he feared at the same time that it would cost him more he wanted to pay for it.

Suddenly a thought got Yusuke's full awareness.

"Yusuke, I can smell you over there. And I can smell your arousal.

Do you like what you see? I have smelled that scent from you before. To be more precise every time you saw me fight without my upper clothes.

Why do you think I do that all the time in front of you, Hm? I love it when you squirm secretly in your needs. I have always known that I arouse you with it, Yusuke. Have you forgotten how good demon senses are?

You smell delicious when you are aroused like this, do you know that?"

Hiei smiled seductively into the direction he knew Yusuke was hiding himself from his view.

He loved to tease the teen!

Yusuke was strong and brave, but he had a major problem; the detective was secretly a little hentai and that would cost him his freedom.

The short yokai knew exactly what he needed to do to get the better of his desired prey. He would simply have to tease Yusuke long enough and Yusuke would surely lose it!

Hiei knew the teen thought about something, but it did not matter to him. In the end he would get Yusuke's butt and then Yusuke would be his!

"Since you seem to be so determined on this front, Hiei, it will be no problem for you to deal with children in six months after this, right?" Yusuke asked Hiei in the most innocent voice he could muster.

Yusuke knew that he was risking it.

It was a true fact that his kind could get an offspring out of their heat encounters— male or otherwise. How this freaking shit exactly worked, Yusuke had no idea, but it worked.

Jin was the best example for it— and the look on Hiei's normally so emotionless and smug face was simply priceless! Yusuke only hoped his suspicions about the short demon were right!

'Ok,' Hiei thought, after he regained his wits. This was definitely something he had to think about very seriously! How could he tell if what Yusuke told him was true?

Then the jaganshi suddenly remembered the wind demon; Raizen's only living child. He never heard about a mother.

'Crap!' The little demon thought, Yusuke had him!

He sat down on a stone and closed his eyes. Hiei thought for the rest of the night and the most of the following day over these new facts.

He moved not a single muscle all of the time. But then in the late afternoon of the next day, Hiei suddenly unfolded his arms and stood up as if revised in his actions of late.

Yusuke had watched the silent fire yokai the entire time. His stomach was rumbling and he was hungry as hell. But he did not trust himself or the jagonshi enough to search for something to eat.

He only hoped it would work!

Since he knew the demon, Hiei had avoided everything that centered on families as best he could. The yokai even refuted his twin sister's allegations of her brother was alive and that he was it.

Yusuke knew that Hiei had never wanted to have children. The little yokai had made sure his heats came and went without children.

How the fire demon did so, Yusuke really did not want to know!

It was the same for Kurama.

He only hoped and prayed that Hiei would let him be and would leave him alone— and that it would teach Hiei a lesson. But when

Yusuke saw the look on Hiei's face, after the demon stood, he knew he was even in a deeper shit as before!

Hiei looked too serious!

"Nice try, Yusuke.

But I will simply have to deal with it. I will deal with the consequences!

Yes, you heard right, Yusuke. It doesn't matter to me as long as they are your children. It is even a nice surprise, but not important for me.

All I want is you, Yusuke!

The fact that you can get pregnant I did not know before, but as long as these children are yours and mine, I will have them!

So, where were we before this interruption again?" Hiei asked the teen with an evil smirk on his face in the end.

Yusuke did the only thing that came in his mind; he fainted for the first time of his life!

**Please leave us both a comment yes?**

**I personally think they deserve to know that someone read their works for me and how you find it.**

**Altar and Tina make themselves allot troubles for me to beta my stuff and I love both for that. So please be nice and leave a comment ok?**

**Suryallee**


	3. Chapter 3

**To The Hell With The Abyss!**

**Revised chapter three from Altar chan**

**Thank you sooo much Alter! I really do love your work for me! I don't know how you manage it but every time I got the chapters back from you they sound more as I wanted them in the first place. I really love you for that; it was definitely worth the wait!**

**A one happy Sury ****bubblefish** (+(

----------------- Chapter 3 -----------------

When Yusuke came to, he that he realized that he had never been moved during that period. He then noticed that Hiei was nowhere in sight. It was deep in the night and nothing around the ningen turned demon, alert him of the presence of the fire demon.

'Strange…' Yusuke thought, 'Where has he gone? I was sure that Hiei would be here to bug me further but no, he seems to have left me alone.'

Somehow disappointed and relived at the same time, Yusuke tried to stand up so that he might find a well to drink from— perhaps even wash away dirt and sweat.

His heat cycle was progressing; Yusuke could feel it in every cell of his body.

The teen did not want to know what he would do when Hiei was here. The Damn it sexy little bastard would have smelled Yusuke's driving heat by now surely! He shakes the dirty thoughts out of his head with force; it was ridiculous, as Hiei would put it, to try to avoid something what was surly about to happen anyway.

He was so sure that he would get the smug and cocky little demon with it!

But hell no! Hiei even gave Yusuke the impression that he liked the idea of having a child! And more so, from him of all people! A single thought had invaded Yusuke's head,

'HELP!'

He put his head into the slightly cracked tub near the well. 'I don't believe it! Hiei really wants to have a child with me! Why didn't he just find a nice female demon to start a family?'

'I don't want children now! I'm one myself, so how could I have and raise one of my own? It's crazy! It took me a whole year to accept this shit after Raizen told me about it, and another to let Jin not get the better out of me every time because I had to inherited this craziness from Raizen too!'

He could still hear the wind messenger laugh loudly at him!

Jin constantly teased him by calling him "Mommy" whenever they where alone together. Much to the constant amusement of the only other person who knew his little secret too: Touya. The ice demon was constantly trying his hardest to get his cheery friend's butt out of the troubles he got himself into, with his teasing of Yusuke.

But the short-tempered and sexy friend of him: called Hiei, was a completely different case to handle. Hiei would simply take what he wanted.

How could Yusuke have known that the yokai wanted to have him so much?

It was a mystery as to the ex-detective why Hiei had to choose him out of all people, but now he had a real problem to save his ass from Hiei's wishes for it— and to save his self from his own dirty wishes about the sexy little monster too!

The teen throws his head back with force to get the cold water out of it. Yusuke stood very still for a few seconds to sort his thoughts. He was completely unaware that the silent frame of Hiei had been watching him the entire time from the woods, reading his thoughts.

'So,' Hiei thought with a smirk, 'He thinks of me as a sexy little monster, huh? I will teach you Yusuke to call me that! But it is very interesting to know what you think when you're not on such close when I am around. Really interesting, indeed… So, how do I get you out of this place? It is more complicated as I first gave you credit for, Yusuke. I should have known your thick head better, damn it!'

Hiei thought some more about the thoughts from Yusuke. From what he heard seconds before, it was clear to him that the youth did not want to have cubs now. That was fine with him. He really knew that Yusuke needed more time to grow up, but had not minded to have some fun with the beautiful detective, or to be more precise: ex-detective.

More so, Hiei liked the idea of having cubs of his own with Yusuke more and more. He never thought he would find someone worthy enough in his eyes to even consider this, but he secretly mused about how his and Yusuke's future cubs would look like.

More like him, or more like Yusuke?

After Yusuke's faint, which both surprised and amused Hiei to no ends, the short little yokai thought more on this. Hiei hid himself, not wanting Yusuke to faint again upon waking up. He knew that the youth needed some time to recover from his shock of Hiei's reaction to his confession. He would get Yusuke into his bed to play with him soon enough.

Oh, and how Hiei longed to play with him for even a little bit!

His mind played out his thoughts for some seconds by its own will. He was determined to seduce Yusuke as long as he needed to do so to get Yusuke to give into his wishes for the delicious teen.

But first he had to get Yusuke out of this fucking place!

He knew that Yusuke hated him for taking advantage of his current estrous. He also knew that the seductive and alluring piece of meat would get over it after Hiei had finished his task to cast away Yusuke's foolish thoughts of insecurity on his sexuality.

It was simply normal in the world Hiei grow up in to take what you want.

Humans on the other hand confused their sexual lives with these kinds of crazy thoughts about who should love and sleep with whom— mostly the one rule was to sleep with and love the opposite sex. Why they did so was simply a mystery to Hiei.

He grew up with the intention to get what he could, to feel good, and in Hiei's opinion sex was one of the best ways to do just that! So why bother with foolish thoughts about the sex of the partner you chose? Both of the sexes had their points, so why bother?

Hiei wanted to feel incredibly good— with Yusuke to be exact!

More so, Hiei wanted the teen to feel good, and maybe if he did this right, Yusuke would not deny his request to have a child with him any longer after this.

But first, Hiei had to get this forbidden fruit out of this place of refuge!

As much as Hiei searched for a way to get Yusuke's sweet butt out of the temple ground, he found only one satisfying answer to his current question!

'Wait a minute! That could work!' With that Hiei was gone in an instant. He needed to borrow some things from his, friend Kurama first for his plan to work out!

Hiei knew the Kitsune was not at home for the moment, and would have not left his place without making sure that no one would take advantage of his absence and raid his home while he was away. Hiei could go inside without having problems with his friend's killer plants. He knew Kurama would not mind him using one or two of his potions for his own business. Hiei would simply have to tell him later.

Meanwhile Hiei had a special one in mind for Yusuke. One would teach the youth a little something about his foolish behavior and thoughts about the sex of his partners! Hiei would not mind it at all to use it on Yusuke; in fact he did it before on Kurama, with very pleasurable effects for himself.

'Very, very pleasurable effects!'

He and Kurama had loved to use this special kind of potion and every time they used it, they often needed to quench their needs from time to time with each other's company. Sometimes he and Kurama would fight about who could use it for the time they choose to be with each other!

And he was sure that the sexy teen would loose it completely for a few hours when Hiei used this potion!

Yusuke could not fight his own urges into his heat. However, Hiei knew Yusuke's thick head all to well, and knew also how determined Yusuke could become when it came to restrain himself from something the youth considered as wrong or dangerous to his friends.

Yusuke wanted to fight his own foolish thoughts for the moment?

That was ok with Hiei!

The short demon entered the home of the spirit fox through the open window on the roof that Kurama normally left open for his use. In seconds only Hiei was in the room of his friend. He used his yokai gifts to find and open Kurama's secret cache of potions and examine with the eyes of a person who know exactly what he did.

It took him only a few seconds to recognize the one he was searching for by its color out of the many like ones inside. With a careful grip, the demon took the aphrodisiac out and closed Kurama's hidden cache. Then Hiei took off to be back as fast as he could and recalled everything the kit told him about the mixture in his hands.

A secret smile turned the edges of Hiei's mouth upwards by the thought of what he planned to do to this male.

And the best part of it was that his sexy teen could not blame Hiei later and say that it was his fault that Yusuke lost it! In fact, Yusuke could not say anything at all and after it, and Hiei would enjoy it immensely to have this majin begging on his feet!

Hiei knew Yusuke's hentai fantasies all too well.

And who would blame him for taking advantage of it?

Meanwhile Yusuke found something for him to eat.

It was only a bunny— a skinny one, but it was more than he had hoped for. After Yusuke started a fire and prepared the rabbit flesh he ate it with vigor, as hungry as he was. Meanwhile the other hunger in his body grow more and more, it would not take very much longer Yusuke knew, for him to loose himself for his carnal needs. He only hoped that Hiei would not be here or just go away, so he could ride it out without problems!

But secretly Yusuke knew it better, he was sure the short demon planned something to convince him to give in and to come out of his hiding spot, but what? Yusuke nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly was addressed from Hiei's seductive deep voice from his behind;

"Hello Yusuke. Missed me?"

'Speaking of the devil…' Yusuke spun around.

Behind him he could see the well built and not to mention sexy frame of the short yokai standing near the same rock he used just the day before to sit down on it to think more closely over Yusuke's confession.

With one important difference to the last time Yusuke saw the short seductive demon. The last time he saw him, Hiei was wearing his usual black pants, but this time, he wore nothing but his birthday suit!

Yusuke's breath was caught in his throat. His mind went blank.

After a few seconds of gulping like a fish and thinking hentai thoughts about the full view of Hiei's naked body, Yusuke recovered slowly from his shock, but his face was a berry red color!

Yusuke could feel his member raise by only looking at the inviting body that his very sexy friend offered so freely. Yusuke knew he would surely loose it in no time, with this inviting view!

There was no way for him to refuse Hiei his wishes this time! 'This is not FAIR!'

Yusuke tried his hardest to change the direction of his gaze and to stop himself from looking more closely on certain parts of his sexy friend's body!

He turned around sharply and blushed even more when he got in on what certain point of his body anatomy Hiei was staring at with great interest. With a dark red glow, the fire demon's eyes no longer held a hidden appetite for the teen but a cascading need for Yusuke!

The body of his friend was simply too chancy for Yusuke to look at for the moment. Shivering, the youth tried to get his own reaction back under control but failed miserable.

It was no use to try and hide his desire to have his friend when the named sexy bastard had seen his reaction!

Hiei watched with pleasure as his desired prey struggled with his needs that were now clearly seen.

To judge the size of the bulge in the waist-hugging jeans from the teen, he would have allotted fun with his alluring mate-to-be when Yusuke lost it completely. Hiei licked his lips slowly; he would greatly enjoy having the struggling boy!

"Yu-su-ke…" Hiei whispered hardly to hear for human ears seductively. "Yu-su-ke…" The seductive voice pressed on.

"Don't you want to know what extraordinary present I got for you?" Hiei pressed on persistently, with the same seductive low voice he used before.

"Now, now… come and look around once more, and see what I got for you."

Hiei knew Yusuke was short in coming to point of loosing it. He thought to use the potion later, but dismissed this thought right after it popped into his mind: he wanted the teen to give in and not to give up!

"Yusuke, come turn around again, I swear you will really like my…little present for you, and it is nothing against your code of being straight! And you will love it too, believe me. I am very sure you will. Why do you not take a single look, hmm? You give me the impression that I am a monster."

Hiei could not resist his sudden urge to tease Yusuke a little more than necessary; the timing for it was too good to waste! He could see that Yusuke was struggling with his rising needs and he loved every second of the boy's internal struggle!

After his prey had regained control for a few seconds, Hiei watched the teen turn around again, against his own will. Yusuke had slightly surrendered to the seductive and caressing voice Hiei used to convince him to do just that. He had a pained look on his face when he did so.

"So, is it brave Yusuke— and now for your present that I think I promised you before…" Hiei showed the boy the glass bottle in his right hand, before he opened the seal and took it to his lips. He took exactly three little gulps of the bluish mixture inside and sealed the bottle again.

What happened next took Yusuke completely by surprise. He had thought that Hiei simply would throw it at him or something, but that the sexy bastard took three gulps out of it instead.

Suddenly smoke filled the air— smoke that simply howled with magic— the same kind of smoke that appeared before Kurama became Yoko Kurama.

After it had cleared, all Yusuke could do was to stare at Hiei's form with a wide-open mouth and try to understand what the hell just happened!

Because instead of the well-known frame of his friend, there stood the frame of an equally beautiful female version of Hiei who dared to wink at him seductively out of amused red eyes!

'Oh Shit! He has me!'

"Like my little present so far, Yusuke? Why don't you come to me, so we can begin to have lots of fun, Hm? Since you seemed to have so much trouble with your priorities in life, I thought I could use Kurama's and my favorite potion to change your foolish mind about a few things in an unconventional way— I would not normally take."

Hiei watched with growing anticipation as Yusuke took step after step right toward his direction of his own.

'Finally!'

Hiei knew that would do it. Yusuke was giving in— he had thrown the youth past his breaking point.

The potion would only work for one hour, so why wake sleeping dragons by telling Yusuke this now?

He would find out about that little effect soon enough and then there would be no other way for the delicious boy to escape both Hiei's grip and desire again! He would make sure that Yusuke would lose his ability to think completely after this hour, and be reduced to only feeling.

Hiei closed his arms possessively around the shivering body, after Yusuke came to him and marvelled the erotic scent of Yusuke's fully aroused.

"I told you that I would get you in the end. It was only a matter of time before you would have lost it, Yusuke. I only thought that I would speed it up a little before the things had gotten too ugly for you."

With that said, Hiei got the no longer resisting teen into a burning and passionate kiss and began to let his hands roam freely over the so long desired body in his mercy.

'I have you, Yusuke!

**Please don't forget to leave her a comment about her work she deserves it. After all she makes herself allot troubles for me and offers allot of her time to bring it into the right form of English.**

(** Suryallee **(


	4. Chapter 4

**To The Hell With The Abyss**

**Chapter four:**

**From here on you have to read it as it was written by me, when I got the betas back I will change the capters into their other forms the very same day.**

**_LEMON one, Warnings to the readers! All under sixteen, GO AWAY!_**

**_I dont want any anger or trouble here, ok._**

**Special thanks to my reviewers so fare; ficfan 3484 and Rujutoshi. kit-kit san, yes I did thanks to you too! Glad you like my little fik!**

**Suryallee**

Yusukes thoughts began to spin.

What kind of scent was Hiei's body giving of the entire time since the normally male demon changed his gender with that strange potion Hiei had brought him as a Present?

It was like a tie Yusuke could not break and dragged him to the now undeniable alluring female body of his former companion in Koenmas service.

He had known that female fire apparitions gave of some kind of special pheromones before: But not this much!

Yusuke knew all to well that he could not deny Hiei anything into his current state, and to be honest he was not so sure that he could have done it for much longer, if the yokai had kept up his arousing seductive play with him to get Yusuke into his bed.

He could only groan at the feeling of very skilled fingers on his skin. The little bastard played with him as if his body was an instrument Hiei played!

These expert hands of his friend got him slowly rid of his clothes and slide along his overheated body with slow arousing movements that set his body on fire with each stroke and caress.

Yusuke had have a few demonises back in the Makai, some who wanted to feel the frill of being together with one of the dangerous beings of the three worlds but that was nothing compared to this! What Hiei was doing to him now!

The yokai set his entire body on fire, literally and in real, with each careful stroke, lick and soft bite in his too sensual skin at the moment.

And the feeling of his former male friend's body under his own needy touches first; it was like Yusuke was feeling along of pure silk!

He felt nothing alike Yusuke ever touched before, this was not a only side effect of his heat, it was something more, but what exactly, Yusuke could really not tell and he don't wanted to think any longer, he wanted to lost himself and get rid from this arching in his groin too.

Suddenly the short but strong female version of Hiei showed his body roughly down to the Forrest floor and straddled his waist with a erotic movement of his body.

Yusuke loved every single moment he was with the passionate yokai in his grip. He would not have been anywhere else for one second only as here now, the short demon knew too well how to arouse his sexual partners with ease to a point they could take it any longer!

Where had the little beast learned such a skill into this?

His thoughts lost him when the named yokai on his waist suddenly took his arching cook and slide her body down on it very slowly, not stopping before Yusuke ´s member was fully sheathed inside the very hot tempered short body!

Hiei's insides where a lot hotter to the touch as his outside body temperature normally was, no wonder he was a fire demon but that hot…

Yusuke could only arch himself helpless into his friend's body and scream his pleasure out loudly.

But when the sensual heavenly being began to ride him like no tomorrow, the young ningen turned demon, lost it and began to grip into the dirt around him and bucked his hips helpless into the body above him, hard trying to find his release Yusuke needed so badly to reach. He was never aware of the fact that his body slowly begun to change into his other form since his mind lost the skill to form a coherent sentence. Yusuke needed badly and now slowly painfully his release! And was loosing slowly his sanity with the heavenly feelings Hiei created in him.

But this passed not the awareness of his partner in this!

More so, Hiei welcomed this surprise reaction from his mate to no end!

Yusukes hair was not the only thing on the youth's body under his momentary female one, what grow with this change Hiei found out in a very pleasurable way for him.

He enjoyed every minute he had with his desired ningen sex partner greatly.

Yusuke had really a body to die for and the responses Hiei got from the teen, where more he could handle, he lost it halfway through his former plan to seduce the delicious ningen and shoved him with a needy growl on his back right to the floor and slide his body against the over heated body of Yusuke in his own need to find release form his delicious arching feeling inside of his body.

He needed the boy, Now!

Hiei could not wait any longer to have this heavenly cock of his mate to be inside of his own arching body, he wanted his pleasure! And now would be good!

He had wasted fare too much time the last years in denying himself this, Hiei was no longer willing to waste more as necessary to get his detective!

With that thought and others along this line, the short yokai took Yusukes weeping arousal in one hand and guided himself painfully slow along of it down right to the root of the thick long thing.

This was simply heaven!

Hiei could feel Yusukes penis twitch inside of his over sensual body, and it was then when he heard the piercing scream of the Yusuke under his needy body, thunder through the woods.

He watched intensely Yusukes face when he began his sexual assault on the body and senses of his former captain of Koenmas team and soon to be Hiei´s mate for live.

The sight was more as Hiei had dreamed of how it would look; it was paying the short demon back of many sleepless nights with erotic longing dreams of something he could not have!

The trashing head of Yusuke and the glazed look of pure lust and desire for Hiei only, in his now more and more inhuman eyes was more as Hiei had asked for and he wanted so much more from the youth under him, so much more…

The demon began painfully slow to move his body up and down on Yusukes penis and watched every gasp and scream of sweet agony and pleasure that brought this to Yusuke, escapes his sweet lips. Suddenly and without a warning Hiei crashed his lips down on the teens and kissed Yusuke needy in a hard way to show the boy how much Hiei needed him, needed to have his own release with the now fully changed ningen.

He wanted Yusuke to know how much he really wanted to have him fully!

After this it was only a haze of feelings and impressions for both of them for some short moments, but then Yusuke finally gave in and begun to beg shameless to Hiei for his release.

The teen chanted Hiei's name in a wanton manner over and over again, his body was skilfully worked from the yokai into a sensual overload, and Yusuke could not stand it anymore!

All he could think of was Hiei and the heavenly feelings the named demon awoke deep inside of him!

Hiei froze for a second simply in place, when he heard the youth beg for mercy first, but then he smiled a triumphal smile and begun to give Yusuke what he needed, Hiei speed slowly his pace up and soon after that the only thing Hiei could do was to mourn shameless and to try to find his own release with the boy.

But Yusuke had to go first he decided!

Hiei wanted the teen under him to go into bliss before he did it, because the demon wanted to imprint Yusukes face to his memory.

Hiei´s only warning that Yusuke was about to do exactly that, was a sudden stillness form Yusuke and then the ex-detective came with a hoarse cry right into the awaiting vessel of Hiei's body.

The look on Yusukes face in that moment drove Hiei over his breaking point.

It was a void of utter pleasure and release, and… something more. An emotion Hiei was not sure that Yusuke had wanted him to show; Love!

It was exactly that what showed the lonely yokai over his edge of utter bliss!

Hiei came with an animalistic growl of his own, harder and longer as ever before in his entire not so short live!

He could only sink boneless onto Yusukes chest and whimper helpless in the aftershocks of his own climax. That was fare more as Hiei had bargained for!

**Happy now?**

**(Spies at her readers questionable and a little fearful from under her desk)**

**There was your first lemon; I hope it was long enough for you little hentai´s, err… I mean my beloved readers!**

**I hope you have enjoyed it because it will take a day longer for me to update this fik as planed.**

**Because I have to settle here some things first that had the nerve to get in my way, Grrrr!**

**Please tell me if it was good or bad, I want to know! And tell me if you want to read more.**

**And take care of you all ok, until the next update,**

**Suryallee**


	5. Chapter 5

To The Hell With The Abyss

Chapter five:

LEMON two**_Warnings to the readers! All under sixteen, GO AWAY!_**

**_I dont want any anger or trouble here, ok._**

**Well, it took me long to finish this chapter, but I have serious troubles here momentary and was angry too.**

**Last time:**

It was a void of utter pleasure and release, and… something more. An emotion Hiei was not sure that Yusuke had wanted him to show; Love!

It was exactly that what showed the lonely yokai over his edge of utter bliss!

Hiei came with an animalistic growl of his own, harder and longer as ever before in his entire not so short live!

He could only sink boneless onto Yusukes chest and whimper helpless in the aftershocks of his own climax. That was fare more as Hiei had bargained for!

When they leaved the short yokai, Hiei felt Yusukes arms tighten around his small frame in the intent to hold him as near as possible.

The yokai could hear Yusukes ragged breathing and felt the short puffs of it on his left ear, this simple act combined with the never really faded arousal from his friends heat state, arouse the short demon to no end anew.

Hiei knew there where only twenty minutes of time left before the potion he used would wear of, but he was contend to let the youth have them as long he stayed in this body state.

Why not? he idly asked himself when he felt Yusuke roll his body over and start to trust himself suddenly again into the shorter ones body under his larger frame, it can not hurt to let him have his fun for the rest of the time and I will feel good again too!

Hiei could feel Yusukes hands glide over his own over sensual skin in need and the half demon did a surprisingly good job with his intends to arouse the demon and his rough hands felt more as nice on his headed skin. Suddenly Hiei could not take it any longer and throw his small hands around the larger body on top of him with a needy growl and clawed Yusukes back in his intend to draw the body closer to his own. If Yusuke did not something very fast, Hiei was sure he would lost it again and take the boy his way!

Hiei wanted to see this look into Yusukes eyes again!

This look of lust need and… love. Hiei wanted the teen to look at him again with exactly this look in his eyes. He needed it somehow, Hiei wanted to feel this sweet bliss again he had felt before, he wanted… he needed…

Then Yusuke did something that got the hi-yokai out of his pleasure filled mind. Hiei felt Yusukes tongue lick and nip occasionally on the sensuous skin on his collarbone.

That jogged his memory of something Hiei himself wanted to do to the ningen turn yokai and his frame begun to shiver violently under Yusukes in anticipation.

Hiei had believed he would have to convince the teen endlessly to give in to his wishes to be Hiei's mate! But as it seems Yusukes demon site found Hiei more when appealing to itself and drove the teen to start it from out of itself.

Suddenly the short yokai found himself frantically thinking about, how much time he had left!

Before his body would turn back to his normal male self and then he would maybe lost his changes to get Yusuke to do this to him out of his own wishes.

Hiei wanted to be his, to be Yusukes mate for live!

He could not stop himself from letting out a small whimper when he felt Yusuke withdraw in a sudden moment of clearness to try to think over what he was about to do.

That can not happen! I will not aloud Yusuke to withdraw yet, now that I have him so near to bite me and get you to be bound to me for eternity!

Yusuke could not believe it.

Hiei's body around his member felt so good! The sensual movements of his former team mate and his arousing touches drove him wild. He could only think on one single thought: to get his realise in the heavenly body on top of him and to become one with the soul of the other.

But the short demon did not ride him faster, no; he went on with his maddening slow pace and drove Yusuke near insanity with it!

How could he have denied himself this wonderful pleasure?

It was clear to Yusuke that Hiei would drive him mad if he would not bent and gave into Hiei's wishes, so Yusuke did something he never would have believed he would do in his lifetime, he begun to beg for his release to the demon above him shamelessly and to chant out Hiei's name in his own need.

That seemed to satisfy Hiei and he indeed begun to increase his pace, soon Yusuke forgot everything else and lost himself into the heavenly bliss of his own orgasm.

The teen felt into this moment nothing other as utter bliss and a strange feeling of completion: but something was missing, something Yusuke can't put his finger on.

When he came down from his wonderful release, Yusuke found himself back on the edge of a new approaching arousal.

He had known that his heat drove him into a constant state of sexual need, but never before Yusuke had felt himself stiffen so fast again!

What was that with the fire yokai, that gave him no changes to retreat and find his senses back?

With a growl of its own, Yusuke flipped the shorter frame under his burning up body and begun to trust his again hardening member into Hiei's female body.

The yokai was too tight, too hot, too…

Yusuke could not stop himself and he doesn't want it!

He begun to love the feeling of his companion so near to him and suddenly Yusuke got the strange urge to lick and nip on Hiei's skin, right where neck and shoulder met.

He could feel Hiei's small hands hold him tighter to his frame and the claws of the yokai pierced his skin. Something deep inside Yusuke screamed at him to tear his fangs into the soft skin and bite the shorter yokai as hard as he could, but at the same time his inner self growled warningly on his mind to let it be!

Yusuke was confused, what was happening here?

A soft whimper draws his mind from his inner battle and softly whispered words reached his ears.

It where words from Hiei, full of sensual and alluring promises and soft pleas, barely to be heard, to him to go on and do what he formally wanted to do.

Strange words, that Hiei wanted this from him, needed it almost, Yusuke could not stand it.

His instincts took over inside of him and he bite down with al of his strength, the sudden copper taste of blood along with Hiei's piercing scream and tightening muscles around his penis triggered him to his next powerful release.

Yusuke lost every thought and let the darkness consume his mind.

The last thing that reached his mind was one single thought of Hiei:

Yours!

Hiei had not thought that Yusuke would really do this!

That the Yusuke really and truly would bite down and mark him: instincts or not.

He knew to well that Yusuke would sleep for some hours now, since he lost allot youki by forming the mental bound between them two. It was only a natural reaction.

But the thought of being unbreakable bound to the ningen turned demon now, brought out a smile that could take the breath away from the watcher.

Hiei felt his body slowly change back to his male form, it had happened the last minute left.

One more and Hiei would have lost this opportunity to get Yusuke do this out of his own will!

He could not stop himself from smiling, dammed!

His fingers traced along Yusukes jaw and down along his collarbone right to the place Hiei longed to put his own mark there.

And he would leave his mark there!

Hiei could barely restrain himself from taking the delicious boy now and here, awake or not. Now that he knew that Yusuke responded to him the way he did, even marked him, the demon would not let him get away from him before Yusuke wear his mating mark on his neck!

But the ex-detective needed his sleep. And was it only for a few hours.

Hiei would have him soon enough, and Yusuke could not run away from him any longer, the soul bound was now half complete. Since Hiei was not willing to cut it again, Yusuke could not leave him for one single minute the yokai did not want him to do so.

So the short frame snuggled itself deeper in the embrace of his new half mate and drifted of in a light sleep.

Every sense in Hiei was on full alert, to wake him at the slightest stirring of Yusuke beside him.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and had fun.**

**The next is in process and will be uploading in a hoer or so, after I read it again and hopefully killed the most of the grammar errors out of it, sights.**

**Until then,**

**Suryallee **

**Please leave me a review how you found it! **


	6. Chapter 6

To The Hell With The Abyss

Chapter six/five:

LEMON three**_Warnings to the readers! All under sixteen, GO AWAY!_**

**_I dont want any anger or trouble here, ok._**

**Read the note of the bottom of this page and leave me a nice review!**

Yusuke found back to the land of awareness slowly from two sword calloused hands that slide along his body and stirred up a new wave of need and sexual hunger in him with their arousing movements.

The teen had slept on his stomach.

The fingers traced with feather light touches along his sensitive skin on his back and teased his round ass with arousing touches. Sometimes a single finger traced along the cleft between his cheeks.

The normally loudmouth was reduced to only feel and mourn, and to lean his lower body parts into this arousing touches, then suddenly there was a tongue added to the teasingly play and the teen gave out a feverish cry.

"Hiei, st…stop! Whoa…wahat what are you do…!"

Yusuke lost his hard regained ability to speak to a talented tongue that traced wet cycles around the entrance of his anus and begun to did into his hole occasionally into it to tease the thigh ring of muscles to gave in and relax more and more.

Yusuke felt every single touch more as before! It was like the sensitive of his skin had grown ten times as before and wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over his nerves and blow his fears and protests out of his pleasure hazed mind.

I told you Yusuke I would fuck your sweet little virgin ass in time. And as it seems, my time is now! Don't even think you could get away from me again Yusuke, I will not let you. You had your fun, now it's my time and believe me: you will beg to me in the end to have my cock inside you! You know it is no use so why are you even trying? I can smell how much you want me to screw you senseless. Give in and let me bring us both pleasure, I know as good as you that you want it!

Hiei's thoughts run through Yusukes frantic mind.

They sounded arousing and soothing at the same time, and drove Yusuke near insanity. He wanted to wiggle his butt out of Hiei's firm hold but his own body betrayed him and Yusuke found himself back only deeper into the jagonshi´s grip.

One of Hiei's hands found its way under his body and closed itself around Yusukes throbbing penis. The hand begun to stroke Yusukes member slowly up and down with a tight grip on it, it drove Yusuke wild.

The teen lost it again and cried out loudly Hiei's name. Yusukes entire frame trembled from the onslaught on his senses and soon he could do nothing other as to mourn and groan sensual and to buck his hips into the wonderful wet appendage behind him that increased its ministrations every now and then.

Yusuke could feel one finger enter the now more relaxed hole slowly and carefully.

But his body lost its sudden tenseness to the intrusion very fast after the digit begun to slide in and out of it. First slowly but then faster and faster, suddenly Hiei hit inside of Yusukes body a place that drove a new loud and wild cry out of the shivering ningen.

And to Yusukes delight, Hiei hit the same spot over and over again! Then the yokai slowly added a second finger to the first and after awhile a third, slowly stretching Yusukes tight anus more and more by doing so.

"Found it!"

Hiei watched with unmasked pleasure the writing body under him, through the new mind link he could fell all the pleasure Yusuke felt at the moment and that aroused Hiei to no end.

The teen had given himself over to his carnal pleasures and was nearly ready for what the demon prepared him so careful.

Hiei wanted the black haired beauty to come only from his fingers and hand, he wanted Yusuke get used to this before he really took him.

His own member twitched painfully in his restrained need, but the sight of Yusukes writing body and to hear the sounds Yusuke gave of pained Hiei back for that enough at the moment.

Suddenly Yusukes narrow channel begun to tighten even more around his fingers and his cock to twitch in Hiei's hand, then the teen lost himself into another powerful orgasm and cried out Hiei's name into the world around him.

The aftershocks leaved the ex-detective trembling into Hiei's mercy.

But the yokai never stopped his trusting movements or his assault on Yusukes prostate and instead increased them a little more.

When the teen begun to beg Hiei for mercy the yokai withdraw his digits and leaned over Yusukes muscular frame to nip lightly on the skin of Yusukes back.

"I told you, you would beg. I ever get what I want; Yusuke and right now I want you, so…

Will you give in now Yusuke or do I have to torture a little longer, Hm?

I promise that you will love it as I will love it to be inside you and besides that, I know you want it even if you constantly deny it to yourself."

It took Yusuke full five seconds to get it in what Hiei said and his body responded out of its own will before his mind could catch up.

He felt Hiei's member grind into his body with alluring moves of small hips and begun heavily to pant.

That was too much!

Yusuke could not take it any longer and gave mentally in, his ass begun to move against Hiei's grinding movements in a sensual and inviting way that took the breath away from the yokai above him with a loud gasp.

"I will take that as a yes!"

With that said, a spitting sound was heard and after that, Hiei begun to ease his throbbing member slowly into the tight and prepared hole from Yusuke under him.

He wanted not to hurt Yusuke more as necessary and gritted his teeth to restrain himself from not to slam his girt into the teen and fuck Yusuke merciless with all his strength!

Hiei could sense that Yusuke felt only a minimum of pain from this and slowly the body under his own relaxed more and more.

He marvelled into the feeling of be enclosed from Yusukes tight hole, it was nearly too much for him to handle!

Slowly Hiei begun to slide in and out of the crevice of Yusuke with experimental movements and after he was sure the boy felt no pain any longer he begun to increase his speed.

Yusuke under him begun to mourn even louder at this and soon Hiei had the teen writing in pleasure under him again.

Suddenly the demon changed the angle of his trusts and hit the former found spot.

It was like Hiei had thrown dynamite into a fire!

Yusukes hips begun to buck violently into his trusts and he screamed every time Hiei hit the spot again.

Soon, the short demon lost his restrains and began to fuck the teen under him in earnest.

When he felt the muscles around his member tighten more and more Hiei begun to lick and bite softly into the skin of Yusukes neck and when Yusuke spilled his seed over Hiei's hand in the moment he came, the demon bite down and lost himself into his own climax.

Both of them felt suddenly very tired, the forming mental bound between the two minds took all the strength they had from them.

Hiei somehow managed it at least to leave Yusuke and to snuggle into two waiting tired arms of his now fully mate.

He knew this time they both would need more time to recover, but it was worth it!

Mine! My mate only, now you can never run away from me again, Yusuke!

You Are Mine!

Suddenly both of them felt a strange wave of dizziness wash over them before they fell asleep.

**Hope you liked my little fik so fare.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please leave me a nice review and tell me how you found it,**

**Suryallee**


	7. Chapter 7

**To The Hell With The Abyss**

**Chapter seven/six;_Warnings to the readers! All under sixteen, GO AWAY!_ **

**_I dont want any anger or trouble here, ok._**

**Surprise, surprise/ Or, good morning sunshine!**

The next day came… with a surprise.

Not in the beginning, oh no, but in the later hours of the rising day.

When Hiei awoke he felt Yusuke sleep beside him. The jagonshi could not remember that he ever woke up into the arms of another before. It was a nice surprise Hiei thought, and it felt good!

I can definitely get used to wake up like this!

Hiei stretched his relax limps sensually along the longer frame of his new mate, and then starred with his face laying to the side at the slumbering teen.

Yusuke might think what ever he wanted, now he belongs to Hiei only and no one else ever could change that! Not even Koenma if he wanted or the kit; he was bound to Hiei's soul now and his to Yusukes, final!

Oh yes! Yusuke would cry and rant like a caged tiger after he found out what Hiei did to him, which was sure as hell. But in the end he would give up. The Majin could not deny that he had bitten Hiei first! And Hiei would not give him up for everything in the world, not after he got him!

The smaller body turned around to the frame beside him and watched with interest every scar on Yusukes body, there where many.

In the last years the detective had gained allot more as to his active times as Koenmas number one, a fact that told the silent demon that his mate was indeed someone who could stand for himself.

He was fully aware of the fact that the fragile alliance between the rulers of Makai was now very unbalanced after their mating, but they would find a way to deal with that problem later. Now Hiei had other things in mind.

Thoughts like; how to bind the boy more to him as before and to ease his fears away for good.

The yokai knew to well that Yusuke never gave up before he found no other way as to do so. It would be tricky enough to change the teens mind entirely to accept the new situation Yusuke was in now and to assure the boy that it was ok as it was.

Hiei's gaze fell to the partially morning reaction of the teen, with a lick on his lips the demon momentary fought with his own naughty mind before he gave it up and went down to the lower regions of Yusukes body to taste and tease his new mate a little more; who said he could not use this little fact of anatomy for his own plans?

When a sudden wave of dizziness washed over the yokai, Hiei dismissed it with a shrug and bent his head down on the cock of his mate and liked experimentally over the bulbous head of it with his tongue.

That got him a sleepy mourn of Yusuke who unaware turned fully around in his sleep, to give Hiei a better access to his penis.

Yusuke awoke with the same arousing feeling from the last waking. That could not be true. But these time the feelings where ten times worse! What ever happened the last day, it had turned his senses into a constant pool of need and want!

The only thing Yusuke was able to do in the moment was to bury his hands into the thick mane of Hiei's hair and to groan when he felt the hot small mouth of the yokai close around his erect member.

With bruising force the demon stilled his hips with clawed hands and sucked on his penis at the same time teasingly, that was too much; Yusuke came right into the hot tight mouth around his girt and cried out in his pleasure.

When Yusuke came back down from his high, he felt shortly a little dizzy but then only angry,

"What have you done to me, Hiei?"

Yusuke asked the shorter demon on his stomach after he found his senses back enough to speak, but got a kiss instead of an answer back, first.

"Nothing.

You only begin to feel the effects of our mental bound, that's all. And right now I assume you must feel through it how much I want you again."

Hiei smirked right into the big eyes of his new mate devilishly and tipped teasingly his index finger right on the nose of the groaning ningen under him.

Yusuke hit his hand on his forehead; the smirk alone drove him near insanity.

He wanted nothing other as to kick Hiei right where it hurts in this very moment for teasing him this much!

With the words of the yokai his memory came back full force, not to mention that Yusuke indeed felt that there was a bound between them two, and that he had formed it first!

Yusuke got suddenly the very strong urge to beat the living daylights out of hisnew mate!

He knew enough about yokai mating customs to understand fully where he had gotten himself into. There was no way to retreat from this after the other partner agreed with a back bite and sealed so the bound;

Like it or not, you have a mate named Hiei now, Yusuke! And a horny one as hell, as it seems! So, what now?

Yusuke lost his track of thoughts when he felt Hiei's teasing fingers on his entrance again, and after a few moments of mental struggle the boy gave up and lost himself into the pleasures his mate gave him so careful and stopped thinking completely for awhile.

Yusuke could simply not help himself, his ass was sore, his senses in a constant sexual overdrive, and his thoughts; a pool of confusion.

But this time he really could feel Hiei's emotions through the bounding.

Yusuke was simply speechless at the deepness of the yokai´s feelings for his sorry person, and for how long this wants and needs must have stayed into the deepness of Hiei's soul.

Or how much the short demon had desired him really!

Suddenly, his soreness was not so important for Yusuke any longer…

"And you tell me all the time I have a One Track Mind!

Dammit, Hiei! My ass hurts like hell, happy now!"

The teen refused to look at the apparition beside him in earnest now, he was angry with the demon.

For taking such an advertence on his current state of heat and bugging Yusuke into this fucking situation!

But the most, Yusuke was angry about himself.

He had known what Hiei was about to do when the demon suddenly appeared in his apartment, it was partially his own fault to let it happen, because deep inside of him Yusuke knew that he had wanted the short demon too.

The teen could feel Hiei soothingly pet through his raven locks, right on the base of his neck. It felt good to have him do this. Yusuke could feel his anger and hurt subsiding slowly, he could not stand it to be angry against the yokai when he was this affective to him and something he felt through his new bound turned his anger down completely; sadness.

No teasing, no amusing, only a deep sadness about Yusukes hurting soul.

The half-yokai sighted; it was useless to stay mad at Hiei when he felt that!

Yusuke did the only thing that came in his mind; he turned and cradled the shorter form beside him into his arms and holds Hiei as near as possible.

Hiei was not a child, but Yusuke knew that the demon needed at the moment the feeling to be wanted.

And the teen needed it too.

Shortly after he got Hiei into his lap, the demon enclosed Yusukes waist in a similar embrace and hold him tight to his body.

The two sat there for a longer time, only breathing and thinking about the new situation they where in when it suddenly slowly began to rain.

After a short glance at each other they both decided it would be better to leave this place and went back to Yusukes apartment.

"Here Hiei, try to use the towel."

Yusuke handled his mate one of the brown towels he got from Keiko when he got the apartment.

The yokai and Yusuke had run fast to get partially dry here. But they where wet as rats, when they finally got inside of the flat. Yusuke had to kill the mess from the open window first before he could dry himself.

And look after his new mate.

Hiei had, right after the two got here, run into Yusukes bathroom and emptied his stomach into his toilette, why, been a miracle to the teen.

But right after he gave Hiei the towel and went into the toilette to clean up the mess, Yusuke found himself back into the same position as Hiei just before!

Kneeling in front of the toilette, Yusuke gave the stupid thing the entire filling of his stomach.

This time it was Hiei who gave him a towel, with a very curios expression in his face, what was going on here?

But then some smell got Yusukes and Hiei's awareness.

Right after the two identified it, the teen and the yokai paled rapidly together.

Especially after Yusuke realised from whom it came;

Both!

The poor apartment was abandonment again in seconds after a certain realisation hit both of them.

Kurama had just gotten back from a very unhappy weekend trip with nerfing female studends and ideotik male counterparts of his groub. He found out that Hiei had used one of his potions for what ever, but was too tired to look more closely which one exactly. Maybe it would have better the Kitzune had done this, because right after he had striped down to his underwear only and had just snuggled with a deep sight of contentment, into his smooth pillows; a piercing scream, of a peeved fire apparition and Yusuke in unison, let him stand up with ease, right into his bed again!

"KURAMA!"

**Suryallee**

**Didn't I tell you that Hiei too will have to pay for his boldness?**

**Well, I hope he is tough enough to deal with the consequents of his wants, Lol! Really hope you like my twisted mind!**

**Until the next time, let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To The Hell With The Abyss**

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for all your nice revieiws I got for this story here! I really love you people for that!**

**Suryallee**

Foxes and their potions… / or, never get on the wrong side of your girlfriend!

"YOU TWO ARE WHAAAT!"

Suichi Minamiro aka Yoko Kurama sat flat on his butt when the two finally entered his temporally home and told him what happened.

That meant;

Yusuke was busy to try to rescue Kurama from a peeved Hiei!

He tried his hardest to hold on a very angry fire apparition, in order to stop said one from strangling a certain fox…now.

And Hiei on the other hand tried to avoid Yusukes grasp, and to get out of Yusukes firm hold on his body after the teen got him, without to harm his mate, in order to kill the idiotic fox in almost his reach on the floor!

It was indeed a funny picture to watch, if you was not Kurama at the moment that was sure!

Kurama flinched under Hiei's death glare (not to mention the send thoughts in his mind!) and hurried to get out of the reach from the hi-yokai for now. Then he sat down again and tried to make sense out of the new information's he just got in.

So, the two had mated; that alone was a surprise for the fox-demon, but

PREGNANT?

BOTH?

The ancient spirit fox hit his head with one hand and groaned;

Wonderful! Just wonderful, now I have to baby-sit not only two children who think they are adults no, I have to watch over two pregnant ones! And with my luck the both get twins! I never get out of this alive!

This and other thoughts in that line crossed the mind of Kurama at the moment. Silently pitting himself for having such a bad luck and asking what the hell he did sooo badly in his former live to deserve this punishment!

The Yoko forgot completely one important thing again, not that anyone could blame him really, he was tired as hell and that dimmed his normal crafty mind vehemently!

Suddenly it hit the fox-demon hard;

"Waiteaminute!" he uncharacteristically spat out in one rush.

What was that with Hiei's ramblings about a potion again?

…!

Kurama practically flow to his drawer in his hurry to open the hidden cabinet in there.

Oh Nooo! That can't be true!

The tall red head blinked a few times to get fully in what his sleepy mind forgot to notice a few hoers ago;

What kind of potion was exactly missing!

His thoughts began to spin, trying its hardest to remember every detail Kurama know about this particular mix of plants and Makai magic.

Then he paled even more;

"Bu…but thahahat that never happened before…!"

The fox stuttered now completely out of his normal collected self. Kurama could not understand it, Hiei and he had used this potion often.

Even in their heats!

Never happened anything like this before, they only had their fun.

"Will you tell me, that you needed until now to figure out that I was talking about this potion all the time, Kurama!"

Hiei tried with a snarl to break free of Yusukes hold on him to hit some sense back in the stupid fox in his frond vision!

"Hiei!

Would you please calm Down!

You will only end up needing Kuramas toilette if you don't stop this right now and besides that, I feel rather unwell when you squirm in my arms like this!"

Hiei's body went perfectly still in Yusukes grab in the same second the teen used the dammed wordtoilette.

The word alone was so horrifying to the short demon that he stopped to struggle and turned around to bury his face into Yusukes warm shirt.

Suddenly it hit the demon hard what Yusuke must have gone through when Hiei had told him that he wanted a child from him!

Quietly groaning, the yokai came to the conclusion that this was really not funny.

But who had thought that he could get pregnant too!

Hiei turned around again to the red head, which just stand before his drawer and burned holes into the skin of his friend's backside with his glare.

The short demon could not believe that he was indeed, pregnant!

And to make the situation completely worse; Yusuke too!

It was not that Hiei did not want the Childs, Yusukes or his own doesn't mattered to him at the moment, he only thought of the consequents of this chaotic and entirely mad situation.

If only one of the enemies of Yusukes or Hiei found that out…

Better not to think about it too closely!

They both would be death in the very same minute!

Both could not defend themselves when they where like this, and their enemies would take advantage of their current state too fast.

He shuddered at the thought of what these scum's would do with pleasure to their unborn kids.

Hiei had seen things like this to often in his live.

And as it seemed, the dump fox finally got it too. To decide from the sudden look of utter terror on his features, finally!

Hiei snarled loudly and tried again to get the collar of the fox to kill him for his stupidity, and again; he was stopped by Yusukes firm hold on him to do just that!

The fox demon got his confusion fast back under control by this sight.

He needed his brain now! And not his imagination of what could be or not.

Kurama could not believe that this had indeed happened. It must have to do something with Hiei's part korime heritage, there was no other way! But why, had it then never happened before?

The ancient fox thought about these and other facts seriously before he went his gaze back to his two friends and their dilemma.

Never in his entire thousand years old live had happened something crazy like this before, Kurama was completely flustered.

But he got sidetracked from his former want to tell them what he thought, from a sudden very angry female voice in his doorway;

"You two are what?

…!

Kurama chan would you please explain this to me so I can ring your sorry neck for what you did to the two!"

He cringed by the sound of the voice of his beloved mate to be and tried to make himself as small as a fox in human shape could possible get;

Oh shit!

Keiko had just used the keas she got form Kurama to enter his new apartment to look after her new boyfriend, when a sudden shout of two voices she knew all to well, got her full attention at once.

She tiptoed as silent as she could on the steps who lead upstairs to his bedroom and opened the door to the named room; silently wondering why the hell nobody had noticed her appearance by now!

It was then when the woman heard what had happened to her two friends.

But more importantly to Keiko was the fact; Kurama had something to do with it!

Her first reaction was, to sit down on her backside and try to get in that Yusuke and Hiei where pregnant.

How could this happen anyway?

She shakes her head forcefully to get the thoughts out of it, which popped in and thought over this all more.

But when she saw Kuramas reaction and more importantly Hiei's and heard Yusukes words she got fast back to her feet again and opened the door fully.

Before she could do something the demon in Yusukes hold stopped his mad struggle for a short period and her boy friend reacted more confuse as she ever saw him before.

When Keiko saw Hiei trying to kill her friend again after this, she decided to make her presence known.

Three gazes of utter confusion greeted the petite brunette after her sudden question.

Yusuke groaned simply and tried to hide behind his new mate; silently cursing on both, Kurama and Hiei when he saw Keikos look.

Hiei gulped suddenly for the first time of his live in fearing the wrath of this particular female ningen, after he got a death glare from said one. His body went limp in Yusukes hold again; something in her look told the demon it would be healthier for him to stop his task to kill her boyfriend.

Kurama meanwhile was simply sure that it would have better for him to be killed from his former partner in crime!

Keiko ignored him thankfully for the moment and stepped to the fire apparition and Yusuke.

She said in a soothing voice;

"You two know, that you better stop this behave before you hurt your unborn children and yourself, yes?

Hiei san, I understand completely that you feel rather angry at the moment but would you please calm down so we all could find a way out of this? Or will you hurt your mate and yourself!"

Hiei looked at Keiko as if she had suddenly two heads instead of one. But then he thought shortly over her words and nodded.

He went around again and began to hold Yusuke as near as possible.

Meanwhile, Keiko turned her gaze to Kurama who had tried to hide behind his bed.

The fox cringed when he spotted the certain glimmer in Keiko's eyes; she was pissed!

Back in time he had often laughed along with Hiei when the girl slapped their former captain down with one hit of her famous slaps, but now he thought it would have been better he had spend more interest in her slap attacks as to laugh.

Hell, even Shu had not wanted to get on her bad site, after the drunken warrior saw her hit Yusuke down with only one of them.

She was really not aggressive normally, but when you got her too angry, Keiko could react to that rather badly!

Now it was him who was into her line of vision and Kurama was sure, this time he was very near to get his first one ever from her, if he did not something very fast.

"Uhh, you will not believe me when I tell you that this all has surprised me too, nor would you?"

At the stern look of Keiko Ukimura, Kurama knew he was in, this time!

Uhh Oh, wrong choose of words!

"Here drink this Yusuke, it helps you with the effects of the sick feeling into your stomach and will calm your nerves. Do you want some more Hiei?"

She soothed the fire apparition with soft strokes over his back meanwhile he was very busy to empty his hurting stomach into a dammed toilette, again!

After Hiei got down from his anger, he found out in a rather bad way that Keiko and his mate where right about their warnings to him.

Luckily for his sorry stomach, her strange tee helped allot more as Hiei had thought. Maybe it was good after all that the female knew about this, she was more helpful at the moment as the fox!

Said fox sat on his bed and hold his right face side with his hand

Under the very same hand was a perfect handprint of his beloved and now completely mad at him girlfriend, to see.

It hurts like hell!

Kurama needed full 10 minutes to find his way back in the land of living after she hit him. He even did not see it coming, that fast was Keikos slap.

Kurama mused it must have to do with her long practise to hit Yusuke, that she was this fast.

And so the first what the fox saw after he opened his eyes again, was Yusukes laughing eyes, who dared to ask him innocently how he felt! But luckily he gave him a cool pack too.

But if this was not enough to hurt his damaged pride even more, Hiei dared to smirk at Kurama with one of his famous smirks, just before he run to his bathroom for the first time.

Much to Kuramas slightly perverted happiness right after he saw him smirk.

After allot explanations and more musings about this all (and not to mention, that Keiko was constantly ignoring him since then!) later, they all calmed down and tried to sort out what they where supposed to do now.

She was really helpful now, Kurama never had have own cups in his former live. He did not want to have any and avoided it with all of his strength and wisdom to get in such a situation like this.

But Keiko was brought up into the ningenkai and so she learned early about these things, thus she was a female who normally had to go through this shit.

The yokai in human shape vowed silently to him of two things;

First, that he never, never ever wanted to get her this angry again, to slap him!

And secondly, that he would never in his live again, dare to make jokes about pregnant females!

After one look on his two normally so strong friends, he was only glad that this had not happened to him!

A tactician, like Hiei naturally was it, had figured the dangers of this situation out very fast.

That was why the apparition had acted these angry.

Kurama knew it would be very difficult to hide their little secret for the next six months, in order to keep his friends save.

And their offspring too!

But that was what you got when you use one of his potions without asking him first. Hiei must have known it better, to use these one without to ask him first! But it was his fault also; Kurama knew that he was careless with this particular one. He should have search after the effects of it more first and besides that, Hiei had only known what Kurama told him about it.

As his lovely mate to be, put it so nicely into words!

Silently watching Keiko now, when she tried to help Hiei and Yusuke, the fox-demon sights silently and asked himself the second time in this particular night, what he had done that bad in his former live to deserve this punishment!

**Smiles!**

**Another chappy done.**

**Hope you had fun by reading this; I definitely had when I wrote it!**

**I love to torture them! Until the next time,**

**Suryallee**


	9. Chapter 9

**To The Hell With The Abyss**

**Chapter nine**

**Thanks to you all for the nice reviews I got for this one here so fare, believe me please that I treasure every single one of them. **

**Altar chan, sorry! I couldn't resist any longer writing another chapter! I swear it was calling to me even in my sleep!**

**Serious, I will send it not to you before I got the others back, you have for now enough to do and besides that I want to keep my beloved betas and not to drive them crazy!**

**SORRY again! I am truly are but I could not resist!**

**Suryallee**

**The need to feel you**

Both came back later in the same night to Yusukes apartment in silence. In a much slower pace as they had left it, hours before, in their haste to get them some answers from a certain red head.

Especially Yusuke was quit deep in his thoughts, he couldn't believe the past events really, there was too much to accept it and to take in for him. The short new mate of him right on his site was in similar thoughts all the way back. Only, Hiei's where taking every time the worst way out of a bunch of what could happens!

The demon was too much of a negative to realize that there where more possibilities for them to stay alive through this and besides that, Hiei´s protective site was slowly taking the upper hand inside of the demon.

He wanted Yusuke and him save!

To manage this, the yokai had to tell their momentary problem to Mukuro, not a nice option he thought.

Dryly with a dirty grin at his sexy mate beside him, the yokai suddenly realised that since they both where now pregnant, the turns could not get more worse for them now, that meant translated that they could have sex now as much they wanted it, without more problems to cause!

The short demon planned to take advantage of this situation as fast as possible!

Hiei needed it badly to feel his new mate and to have him again.

Wherever it came from, from his sudden pregnancy or the very new bound between them both, or if it came simply from the long time he had longed for the human turned demon, Hiei was not sure but he needed to have his new mate again.

That was all what mattered to the demon and so it was no wonder that Yusuke suddenly found himself back on his mattress with a very horny fire demon straddling his waist and without the most of his clothes, right after they had just entered the door to his apartment!

"Whoa! Hiei, easy! What has gotten in…?"

There the youth suddenly lost his ability to speak properly because Hiei's hand had found its way to his member and was now stroking it with slow and seductive movements in a partially hard state.

All Yusuke could do was to moan and to let his new mate have what he seem to need so badly, especially after same yokai slowly closed his mouth around his now hard penis and began to tease the bulbous head with his much too skilled tongue, in a slightly torturing pace.

All coherent thoughts left the ex-detective at this and he let his hands also wander under the layers of cloth of the demon who pleasured him so skilfully he could reach.

Suddenly Hiei let go of him and Yusuke could see the yokai get rid himself of his cloth in a much faster pace he ever saw him undress before. Licking his lips at the view the slightly distracted demon gave him for some seconds; Yusuke suddenly leaned forward and licked along the spine line of his new mate sensually from the lower beginning near Hiei's rear, to the ending on his neck.

That got him a deep and sensual groan out of the demon who suddenly got down before Yusuke on all fours and throw his back more in his direction to get as much body contact out of this as he could. Yusuke could feel Hiei's rear nicely rubbing at his now fully aroused member, that send sparks of need through his entire body. The young man could not stop himself from slightly trust against the teasing ass at his member that felt too good!

Hiei's soft whimper and the following teasing trust back at his member brought a sudden feeling of want out into the former human detective Yusuke never had before.

Hiei can not really mean with that what he thought the yokai wanted him to do, right?

Yusukes mind was spinning; another push from Hiei's rear and a sensual sliding right along his throbbing penis brought an inhuman glimmer in Yusukes eyes that would have scared a normal ningen to death!

He could feel his demonic side slowly taking over and begun frantic to try to stop the now more and more wildly into him bucking apparition before him to stop before he would hurt Hiei.

The demon seemed to know what his mate had in his mind and decided to help his confused and much too concerned mate a little with suddenly throwing Yusuke on his back and straddle again his hips.

"You can't hurt me and besides that you should know how much I can take, Yusuke! You would be surprised if you would know what I want from you right now. Yusuke, didn't you have realised until now that I maybe like it more roughly as normal? You should know that really by now. And now no more talking! I am finished with talking, I want my pleasures and I want them now!"

Without another word the yokai spit in his hand and used it as lube on Yusukes cock before the young man could even react to his huskily whispered words.

It took the demon not much time to put that on Yusuke and to ease himself after it fast down onto the solid erection of his mate.

Yusuke could only close his eyes at the onslaught of utter pleasure that swept over his senses when his hardness was fast engulfed by the hot insides of the fire apparitions crevice. The demon was too tight and hot! The ningen felt his hold on his Majin side slowly vanish into nothing and gave it screaming up to resist the urge to transform and to deny Hiei what he wanted, a hard and fast fucking.

The yokai watched in awe his mate turn into his demon form again in frond of his eyes and inside his body. Hiei felt the delicious feeling of being filled up to the hilt inside of him grow. Loudly growling he began to move up and down the solid erection inside of his ass with fast moves, he wanted so badly to find again his release with his mate.

Suddenly Yusuke changed the angle of the movements of the yokai on top of him with the help of his now clawed hands slightly and trusted with all of his strength back inside the delicious body of his yokai mate. He hit a certain spot inside of Hiei with it full force and send the demon with a loud cry into an overload of pleasure with it.

Yusuke tried to hit the spot with each new trust again and was every time rewarded with another loud cry of his name from the yokai, he could not stand it somehow it wasn't enough for the now fully turned ningen to see this, his hand wandered to the forgotten member of Hiei between their bodies and he began to stroke it in time with his trusts.

Hiei was on a slowly higher and higher riding wave of pleasure.

Who would have known that Yusuke would learn to please him that fast and that he was now in his other, inhuman form was only heightening his pleasure!

Suddenly the apparition could not bare it any longer, he fell down on Yusukes body and let the youth simply pondering inside of him, whimpering Hiei floated into a sea of utter pleasure. That was exactly what he had needed, the not occupied arm of his mate encircled his waist meanwhile his other hand brought him simply more pleasure as before.

"YU…Yusuke… Argh! I, I need …naaahgngh!"

The demon lost rapidly his ability to speak and suddenly both could feel a new sensation show itself to them, somehow both of them began to feel each others pleasure! A sharp intake of breath from Yusuke told the yokai that the mate of him felt it too. Hiei buried his claws deep inside Yusukes flesh at his side by this, he needed his release!

"Hiei… come for me."

Yusuke suddenly whispered into the left ear of the emotionally overloaded apparition and that did it to the demon.

With a inhuman wild and feral growl of Hiei, Yusuke felt the tunnel around his penis tightens much more as before in spastic clenching moves that triggered him into his own orgasm and Yusuke cried hoarsely his own climax out.

He could feel himself floating trough a void of pleasure beyond words for minutes as he could feel his mate do the same.

Every now and then whimpering softly from the aftershocks of their shared climax Hiei suddenly felt the mate of him begun to encircle his shoulders with a bone breaking embrace and to whisper soft and barely to hear words over and over again.

After Hiei had finally gotten in what Yusuke was mumbling all the time, the eyes of the forbidden child flew open in seconds and he stared simply for some seconds into space, wide eyed like a deer in headlights.

"Do never leave me! I can not live without you, Hiei!"

After some more seconds Hiei suddenly sat up again and entangled himself out of Yusukes slowly hurting embrace of his body softly, before the other could utter out a question he kissed Yusuke with all the feelings Hiei felt at the moment and began to move once more.

But this time with a slight difference to before, this time he needed not so badly to find his release any longer, this time the apparition simply wanted to express the only way Hiei knew of what he felt at the moment.

Suddenly his inner wants take over and he let Yusukes again half hard member slip out of him and flipped the youth over to his stomach in a fluid motion.

Before Yusukes mind could follow up the demons thoughts, Hiei spread Yusukes legs wide and pressed his now again solid penis against Yusukes hidden entrance. Still wet from Hiei's climax before, he slipped inside of the willing body of his mate without more effort as normally it would take. His mate let out a sharp hiss of the slight pain this brought him for seconds but Yusuke relaxed himself much quicker as Hiei thought he would.

With his frame entirely laid down onto Yusukes larger one he encircled the young man from behind with his shorter arms. Hiei begun first slowly but then much harder and faster to roll his narrow hips into Yusukes, who was more when willing to comply him, his red eyes closed in utter pleasure.

Groaning deeply in his troth the yokai could feel another of this mind-blowing orgasm approaching between the two.

After some minutes his movement looked like a blur in his sudden speed up, the demon trust his member in and out Yusuke with all the speed he had. His balls slapped every time against the skin of his partner by this.

It took them both not very much longer to come shortly after the other again.

Yusuke embraced his mate in his arms after he found back down from his second high again. To his utter surprise the shorter demon seem to meld into his arms like if Hiei was boneless.

Hiei's suddenly whispered words brought out a smile on Yusukes face.

"As if I would ever leave my mate, I will never do that!

Honestly, Yusuke!"

**Until the next chapter, hope you all had fun to read it.**

**Leave me a nice review if you want**

**.Suryallee**

****


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note

**Please, do not report me for this; I will remove this note after exactly three days!**

**Dear readers, **

Some here have asked me why I do not update this story, this has several points but the very worst is that someone here has send me very nasty e-mails to my mail account and thus that, someone has called me a stupid German cow and such, so I have quit to write on my stories for awhile.

This was not the first one of them but definitely the last one for my personal ego to blow down entirely.

I am so tired of it to be constant reminded here that my writing is not grammatically correct and that my native speech is not English.

It gives a bio site, which is the author's site for those who do not know what this is.

Please!

Is it really so hard to read it before you make a nasty comment?

In my, you can read that I come from Germany and that I try my best!

I learn this language now nearly a year and I have not so much time for it because I can only learn in the late nights when my child sleeps and I have to work too.

Mostly I have gotten me a beta for my stories and they do what they can!

They have a live to live too, so please do not be mad with us.

I will not update here any longer before I have the beta versions of the stories back, sorry people.

This is true self-prevention from my side; I am hurt enough now.

But after I got three really nasty mails on my last fik, and on this one here I had so fare two, on my burning fik even five (for the pairing and such) and so on and so on…you get the point, I have enough!

It hurts! Do you know that? It really, really hurts to get those mails all the time and to be called nasty names all the time, I am tired of this immature behave.

**To those idiots; **

Why do you not leave me a mail address to answer? Are you that afraid of, what my answers could be?

In addition, why the hell are you doing this to people who only want to share their imaginations with others?

That is immature! Are you even able to form a correct conversation? I daub it!

I simply want to tell you what in this way, leave me the hell alone!

Go somewhere else with your mood swings and let us writers alone, it is really nasty and bad when you do that and I will simply remove your mails after I found out what you send me this time!

I am sooo tired of you people!

**To the poor people who wait for updates on my stories;**

For the next months, I will only update my stories on Adult Fanfiktion Net as they are, before I have them back from my lovely betas.

The others here will have to wait for the beta versions to read.

I am really sorry for that, I know it is not fair to you people here but they leave me no choice! I have spent nights here with crying and I was near to fully quit.

I am really sorry but I cannot take this any longer,

Your Suryallee 


	11. Chapter 11 originally 10

**To The Hell With The Abyss**

**Chapter 11- normally 10**

**Note:**

_**I have not written on this story for a longer while…I had an accident in the beginning of this year and needed a long time after that to recover from that.**_

_**In that time I thought for a while I would never be able to move my left hand again properly, luckily for me I can it now again. For several times, I was in a hospital for surgery and such. Well, I am better now again. Thank you for all the wonderfully get better wishes, I love and cherish every single one I got! Also, I would like to say thank you, to all of those who encouraged me to write more of this story and my other! Thank you!!!**_

_**I still need to learn more to write better in English but I no longer give a dam about it what others think about my Lack or Not lack of skills in the English language. Ok, then I am not a native English speaking person…so what? Is that a crime?**_

_**I will simply laugh on flamers from now on, you know what people? I saw so many stories out here and on Adult Fanfiction Net and other sides that are tons of worse when mine! And that comes from a non English native person, people! Even I could not understand the half of them. But since I know how people can be, I know now that I will never get rid of these kinds of people…it's a pity, really.**_

_**I will give this too to my beta…right after I have remembered who that was…scratches her head nervous and tries to hide…me and my brains! forgive me, who ever you are, please O.O (big Puppy dog eyes) I have more then 40 stories running, out there in the net. Alone here I have more then 25 published and the most run now for more then 2 years. I apologise for that and will try to better me, ok? also, I draw when I have the time and momentary the time I have is small because I have found a new job as a nurse.**_

_**Have fun with this chapter, the lemon chapter comes after this one ain a few days, please bear with me! I have a life to live too and my daughter is handicapped and needs me too.**_

_**Suryallee**_

_**In the waiting**_

The next following weeks, months and time, both of them tried to get adjusted to their new life.

Soon after the night before, they moved over to Genkai in the temple and settled down in it for the next month.

Their morning routine of sex and other nice things soon changed…and that not to the better!

"Urgh! I definitely begin to hate toilettes!" Yusuke tried to sand without to hit his now swollen belly at the rim of the same thing in that he just had emptied his stomach in. this new habit of him had not vacated him or his mate in the last fife months. Hiei was not better, he saw out of the corners of his eyes, the hi-yokai empty his inside the next one.

What brought a new wave of nausea up inside his innards. Yusuke hated this new morning ritual of them both…with every fiber of his being!

Sure, Keiko´s tee helped to soothe the stupid stomachs of him and his mate but truth to be told, it worked not always. He saw Hiei getting up and turning away from him. His mate still had problems with this part of it to be pregnant. As soon Yusuke begun to hold him, Hiei relaxed visibly in his arms. Only one more month, Yusukes thought, and it would be over. Demonic pregnancies lasted never longer as 6 months, he wondered if his human upcoming would make a difference in this…

Outside the restroom doors, Genkai stood with some towels and let the two dimwits a few seconds to gather them before she entered the room. The old woman knew that the spirit world wasn't happy about their pregnancies or them being together. In the end, they could do nothing. Mukuro had sent an army here to ensure that both were safe! Outside the temple, some of her man still guarded the place all the time, even at night.

The demonic leader of one third of the makai made no mistake in it to make perfectly clear to everyone that she would keep an eye of her heir and his helpless mate! Inwardly, Genkai was more then glad about this, she would never want to have that woman against her! Keiko came over nearly each day, together with Shizuru. They had helped her allot with that two in the room.

Mostly she and Kurama calmed Hiei down when his temper took the better out of the short Yokai. Yusuke was at least a little easier to handle, she snorted, and at least he made not constantly a fool out of himself and ended up with a stomach pain then! Soon, Genkai realized, soon it would be over and both would get their children…she wondered what gender the twinsets of children would have… she hoped somewhere deep inside of her old brain that at least one of them would gain Hieis, she liked the red color of the youkai´s eyes.

She saw the two hug each other, a comical picture with both of them pregnant like this. But cute none the less, these two had slowly settled into their new living and now really cared for the other. A wistfully smile on her lips, Genkai laid the towels don on a chair and leaved the room quietly, closing the door behind her. Again the elderly woman mused about the looks of the children…and over some other things.

For example, what powers the children would gain, with these parents? They where bound to become some of the most powerfulness members of the Yokai race! With those parents, everything was possible!

Yusukes mother had needed some time to understand the entire sticky situation, but now she was also often here and helped out. One time, Genkai had witnessed the mother of Yusuke calming the short swordsman down from one of his cursed mood swings. Atsuko did that with an ease that made Genkai wonder about the woman that had raced Yusuke.

Now, nearly at the end of their torture, both had become much calmer with this and begun slowly to ease into it all. They even made plans of where to live after the birth and such. Yusuke asked her the day before if she would be willing to teach the brats when they were older…as if she would live forever! What was that with this dimwit that he never thought about something before he spoke?

Genkai was now in the end sixties and would not grow younger with time…never less, she would do her best, if she was still alive and kicking that was. Whistling a silent tune of her own childhood days she went deeper inside of the temple she lived in and begun with the preparations for the soon upcoming births.

Yukina watched the old psychic from a side corner of the hallway.

The old mentor of Yusuke and her brother was much calmer these days as she was ever before. Yusuke made Hiei finally admit it to her that he indeed was her lost brother…her niisan had looked as if he wanted to flee at each passing second when he did that. Always looking at something else as her all the time and not daring to meet her gaze with his own. She giggled, as if she was shocked or angry at him for being her brother! What had the poor Yokai thought she would do when she found out that Hiei was her brother? The ice maiden had always had the feeling that it must be him, but never had she found any proof, so with the time, Yukina gave it up and just waited for Hiei to come around…so to speak. She was glad that Yusuke had confronted Hiei with her one day. Sure, her brother had scowled at his mate for days afterwards but in the end, he was happy, Yukina could see this in his red eyes.

Hiei was too funny!

Since he told her that all, he made sure that the poor Kazuma never was alone with her in one room ever, soon she would have to have a talk with her lovely brother dear! About this and other things! Like why brothers not always knew everything better for their sister and why they should leave it to their sister to choose their own ways in live!

Hiei was too protective about her. Yukina was glad about it, no doubt on that, but in her opinion Hiei could be nicer to her chosen mate! Kazuma was human, sure but in the end, it was her and his choice what they did or not.

Head shaking, Yukina went down the same way as Genkai did it before to help the older woman with the preparations.

Meanwhile this all happened, Kurama had a hard time with it to deal with his new live with Keiko, his mother, the slight problem to have two of his male friends pregnant and to top it all, with Yomi too! Yomi, being his leader now, had given the shocked fox demon in disguise, his son to watch!!!

Not that Kurama minded Shura´s company, oh no, it was just one problem more that he now had to deal with, that was all.

Keiko took it calmer then him and took the young demon mostly out with her to show him the Ningenkai. And Shura, being a child Yokai had fun with it to harass some of the ningens in the town like other human children did it too all the time. Mostly the trouble maker made the live of those to a living hell that angered Keiko in some ways…he rather did not want to think about it what that brat would do if he would not be Keikos boyfriend! Since Hiei had one day snapped and afterwards had polished the youngster's backside, the cursed spawn of Yomi was the nicest child around the two elder Yokai he could be.

Maybe he should take that as a clue and try it out too?

Maybe the little brat would cease with it to harass Kurama all the time…with a scaring grin on his lips, Kurama got out of Shura´s latest trap ( a mud trap Kurama promptly stepped into) to find the trouble maker in question!

Yusuke watched the scenery from the front porch with a cup of tee in his hand. Snickering at his friend's misery he took a sip and watched the drama that unfolds itself right before his eyes now. He had seen Kurama, in his haste to reach the temple after his studies time had ended, step right into the little brats trap for Kazuma. What a priceless sight the flustered fox had made, sitting in the mud and painted all over with the stuff! He still chuckled at the memory.

He had to remember to give the little one some cookies, after all Shura made his live amusing lately. To Yusuke, the little mischief-maker deserved a little treat for his hard work. Beside him Hiei chuckled also at the sight and the glint their friend suddenly had in his green now slowly gold turning eyes. It was clear to both of them that Shura would soon find out why Kurama was so famous for his tricks!

The golden morning sun brought soft highlights out in Yusukes hair that distracted Hiei for seconds. Often the hi-yokai wondered about it how he had lived without the carefree male before in his life. Yusuke was everything he had ever wanted in his life and even more as only that. To Hiei, he was more then lucky to have gained the Toshin as his mate. Even pregnant like he was it, it was more then worth it to have the other as his!

Warmth spread through him when he watched the smile of his mate slowly turn into a soft laugher; he truly was a sight to behold. And that he was now with a child did not mean automatically that Hieis hunger for sex with Yusuke had dimmed! More the opposite was the matter! His hunger for the company of his mate had doubled in the last months. A side effect that made it nearly worth it to be pregnant and hang every morning on the rim of this damned thing!

Soon, the sounds of a battle in the woods around the temple filled the formerly silent atmosphere of this place and even the hard and battle proofed warriors of Mukuro chuckled openly at the following cry's of the youngster after Kurama finally got him. Now openly laughing Yusuke nearly doubled over at the scenery and sounds.

Yes, Hiei thought, live was good in the moment.

_**Leave me a nice comment if you liked it, ok , Suryallee**_


End file.
